fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Havoc in Hearthome
is the fourth episode of Pokémon Clueless Edition. It was written by and first aired in June 2017. Synopsis Upon their arrival in Hearthome, the trio decide to do their own thing while in the city. Generic decides to mess around in the town while Satomi takes on the Gym and Ledio gets up to some mishaps of his own. Transcript The episode starts with a cave entrance and a rather feminine scream. Generic then suddenly runs out of the cave, panting. Satomi and Ledio are then seen, wheezing with laughter as Generic looks at the two. :Satomi: The look on your face! :Generic: You two are evil! :Ledio: Hey, it was inadvertent! Satomi tries to stop laughing but bursts into laughter again. :Generic: If you had a lot of cold water sprayed on your back all of a sudden how would you react? :Satomi: I've had that happen to me. I did the Ice Bucket Challenge when I was 14. Face it man, you're a wimp in a tough guy's body. :Generic: H-hey! I'm not a fucking wimp! Satomi giggles. :Generic: Anyway, where are we going now? :Satomi: Hearthome City. There's another Gym there. :Generic: Sweet! :Satomi: The Gym's themed around ghosts. :Generic: Okay. :Satomi: You sure you can handle it, big guy? :Generic: T-totally. Satomi and Ledio smirk at each other. :Generic: Oh, shuddup! Satomi and Ledio burst into laughter again as they head off to Hearthome. :Satomi: There's always Contests if you don't want to come across spirits. :Ledio: Although there might be people with Ghost-type Pokémon. Generic flips Satomi and Ledio as they laugh and head off to Hearthome City. ---- Generic is seen arriving in Hearthome City, with Satomi and Ledio close behind. :'Satomi': The next Gym is... ''Satomi scouts out the Gym. Eventually, she finds it. :Satomi: Over there! The camera looks at where Satomi is pointing, as do Generic and Ledio. :Generic: Why do they all look the exact fucking same?! :Satomi: I don't know, honestly. Generic frowns as they start going into the city. :Satomi: There's a place where you can walk with Pokémon, but considering you don't have any... :Generic: I can live with it. A Buneary is then seen running at the trio. As it approaches Generic he leaps out of the way. :Satomi: Generic, you're meant to grab it! Satomi dives for and catches the Buneary. The Buneary attempts to wriggle out of Satomi's grip but fails to. A woman then goes over to Satomi. :Woman: Thank you! :Satomi: No problem, ma'am. He probably would've been the one you'd be thanking but he got scared. Satomi points to Generic. :Generic: Oh, come on! :Ledio: Face it man, you got scared. :Generic: It was unexpected! Ledio smirks. :Woman: Do you guys want to take part in a contest? The three look at each other. :All three: Nah. The woman shrugs as she walks off. :Satomi: So... I know what I'm doing, but what're you two doing? Generic shrugs. :Generic: We'll find something to do. Might watch one of the contests but I won't take part in a contest. :Ledio: I dunno, honestly. Probably just gonna fuck around until you get your next badge. :Satomi: Right. We should probably go to the Pokémo- :Dawn: (distant) Feck! Dawn stumbles through the gate leading into Hearthome City. :Generic: Where's Lucas at? Dawn looks behind her. :Dawn: I don't know. :Generic: Wait. Generic looks at Satomi. :Generic: Those Galactic bastards won't be up out asses, will they? :Satomi: Shouldn't be. :Generic: Okay, good. :Dawn: Trust me, that won't last long. :Generic: Eh. As long as I get a'' break from them. ''Dawn shrugs as they go into the city. ---- Satomi is seen walking into the Hearthome Gym. :Satomi: Hopefully, this won't be as much of a pushover as Gardenia and Roark were. Satomi walks to a door as she grabs a light and goes into a dark room. :Satomi: Definitely darker than in the game. Satomi flashes the light at the floor and sees a square shape. She then starts to walk as she bumps into a trainer. :Trainer: A-ha! A trainer! :Satomi: So it begins... :Trainer: Go, Haunter! The trainer throws a Poké Ball as a Mismagimus comes out. :Satomi: That's a Mismagimus. :Trainer: Oh. Having lights shined in your eyes can really affect your vision. :Satomi: I can guess. Satomi sends her Grotle out as they start to battle. :Satomi: Grotle, use Bite! The Grotle bites the Mismagimus as Satomi is shown, wincing. :Satomi: This is more brutal than it was in Origins! The Mismagimus faints as Satomi looks down at it, before going off to fight another trainer. :Satomi: For the love of all that is holy, God- I mean Arceus, do not. Make. This. Too. Easy. I want to be challenged, dammit! Satomi walks around as she goes through a door to the next room. ---- Ledio is seen sat in a Pokémon Center, with a newspaper with the headline being "Clowns Appearing In Jubilife, Drawing Comparisons To Needles Kane". :Ledio: People are too scared of clowns. Who would want to be Needles Kane? Ledio pauses. :Ledio: ...Besides Needles Kane. Ledio shakes his head as he puts the newspaper on the table. :Ledio: So... guess I might as well find something to do. Ledio heads out of the center as he looks around. :Ledio: So, Satomi's in the gym, Generic's... where is he? Ledio looks around, trying to find Generic. :Ledio: Ah, fuck it. He'll be fine. Ledio walks on as he notices Dawn sleeping in a hedge. :Ledio: Uh... Dawn? Dawn wakes up suddenly, hitting her head on a branch in the hedge. :Dawn: Agh, what the- Dawn notices she's in the hedge. :Dawn: How the feck did I end up here?! :Ledio: I don't know. You were awake 15 minutes ago. Dawn shakes her head as Ledio notices a wine bottle and shows it to Dawn. :Ledio: Y'think this has something to do with it? :Dawn: Nah, I haven't had any wine since Floaroma. :Ledio: Huh. :Dawn: Oh yeah, didja hear about Looker? :Ledio: I read something about him being in hospital. :Dawn: Yeah. :Ledio: At least he learned his lesson: don't blow your cover near Generic or Team Galactic. :Dawn: What did Generic do to him? :Ledio: Broke his nose. Dawn raises her eyebrows as she gets out of the hedge and she and Ledio start going down the street. ---- Generic is seen walking through Hearthome. :Generic: So, this journey's been... weird thus far. Met a girl who knows this place like the back of her hand, met a giant weird ladybug... thing, run into some tools with worse hairstyle choices than... Generic tries to think of a comparison, but cannot. :Generic: ...Everyone. And I've only been here for 3 days! How does it all happen so fucking fast?! Generic sighs as he comes across the Contest Hall. :Generic: ...Eh, what the hell. Not like I've anything else to do anyway. Generic walks in as he goes to get some money as he realises he only has dollar bills. :Generic: Oh shit, yeah. Generic looks at the money as he calls Satomi. Satomi is then seen defeating another Trainer as she receives Generic's call. :Satomi: Yeah? :Generic: Do you have... Generic looks up at the prices for contests. :Generic: 1200 Pokédollars? Satomi sighs. :Satomi: What's it for? :Generic: Contest. :Satomi: Oh. Well, I'm in the Gym right now. Can't go through to battle the Leader cause she's apparently not here. :Generic: Oh. Generic looks around. :Generic: Well, uh... Good luck finding them. Generic hangs up as he sits around, waiting for Satomi. ---- Satomi is seen sat outside the Hearthome Gym as she notices two Galactic grunts walking towards the Contest Hall. :Satomi: Weird. The grunts enter the Contest Hall as Satomi, seemingly interested, walks over behind them. She then spots them talking in a corner of the Hall. :Grunt: So, when the moves contest starts, press this button and everyone will get hypnotised. The other grunt nods as he gives the grunt an outfit and Satomi lowers her eyebrows. :Satomi: This... never happened in the games... Satomi then notices Generic from across the room and goes to him. :Satomi: Hey, I'm not sure if we should go into that contest. :Generic: Huh? :Satomi: I just saw two Galactic grunts. They're wanting to hypnotise people! Generic rolls his eyes before cracking his knuckles. :Generic: Where are they? :Satomi: They're entering the next contest. They're in disguise though, so... Generic sighs. :Generic: You said we wouldn't have to put up with their bullshit. :Satomi: Hey, apparently the actual events of the game transpired already! This is an entirely new adventure! Plus, now we can beat 'em up some more! Generic thinks about what Satomi said. :Generic: You've piqued my interest now. If it means we beat the shit outta them on a more regular basis, I'd be down for that. :Satomi: Wow, you get swayed that easily? That kind of... worries me a bit. :Generic: People have been worried about me since 7th grade, don't worry. :Satomi: That worries me even more! :Generic: Really? :Satomi: Yeah! If people have been worried about you since you were 12 that's not a good sign! :Generic: Huh. Guess you're right. :Satomi: Anyway... let's just stop 'em. Generic nods as they get tickets to the next contest. ---- Generic and Satomi are seen watching a contest. :Announcer: Now for the moves contest! The crowd cheers as Generic and Satomi look at one another. :Satomi: (whispering) You ready? Generic nods. He gets two pairs of sunglasses and passes one pair to Satomi as a flash goes up and everyone appears under someone's spell. :Satomi: Go. The two then hop over the other audience members as they land on the show floor. One of the contestants then drops his disguise, revealing himself as a Galactic grunt, as Generic and Satomi smirk. :Grunt: Crap! :Generic: Bro, do you really think you can get away from us? The grunt stammers as he attempts to hypnotise the two. :Generic: Let's just get this done quick. Generic grabs the grunt and lifts him into the air before dropping the grunt onto his shoulder, knocking the grunt out and breaking his jaw. :Satomi: Jesus! :Generic: ...Yeah, I was introduced to the WWE when I was too young. :Satomi: The more you do things, the more you worry me. Seriously. :Generic: We just have different ways of working, I guess. :Satomi: Oh, certainly. Satomi presses a button on the grunt's device that undoes the hypnotism and they leave the hall. ---- TBA Reception TBA Trivia *The newspaper headline makes reference to Needles Kane, also known as Sweet Tooth, a character from the Twisted Metal series. Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Transcript Category:Subpages Category:2017 Category:Pokémon (series)